Just a Morning
by witch-annie
Summary: Written when I was horribly in love. Cedric did not die during the Tournament, and he and Harry had fallen in love... Slash. This is the edited version the first was incomplete.


The morning dawned bright and clear. The pale winter sun made the new-fallen snow seem even whiter, and all was still and silent and quiet. A tranquility that was so rare in these troubled, dark times, that it seemed so very precious and deliciously wonderful.

Harry opened his eyes, and once again took a few seconds to realize where he was. It felt oddly strange to be waking up in a different room, to be seeing a white ceiling instead of the stone one of Hogwarts' dormitory. He knew it would take some time to get used to not living in his beloved school anymore. He felt strangely lost at times, like he didn't really know where he was. Wandering if the other graduated felt he same, he shook off the remains of sleepiness.

He sat up, shuddered, and pulled the blanket around himself. Opposite the bed was a mirror in which he saw a pale young man of eighteen, with longish black hair and green eyes, a stubborn chin and a finely shaped face. He used to be called 'pretty', ever since sixth year, but he did not really care much for his looks. Didn't think that it was important.

Although the girls did. He remembered how they'd swarm around him back at school, giggling and chattering. Pretty ones, too. Although he did not care for them, either...

The man next to him moved, first stretching in a very feline manner, then opening his eyes. Lovely, silver-grey eyes that were full of care and love and a youthful sort of playfulness and hope that only young people have.

'Morning,' Harry said, smiling basking in the peacefulness of the moment.

'Mornin', Harry,' the blond replied, sitting up and looking at Harry intently. 'Aren't you supposed to be at work?'

Harry shrugged.

'I'll call the Ministry and say I'm sick. It's cold outside, and I can think of a thousand far more pleasanter things to do right here,' his voice turned to a suggestive purr, 'what do you say, Ced?'

'How about that I'm glad you aren't sharing a dormitory anymore?' Cedric laughed.

'I like the direction of your thoughts,' Harry pulled the older man closer, pressing splayed fingers on the ex-Hufflepuff's chest. Cedric narrowed his eyes and fell back. Harry fell on top of him, laughing, but then Cedric took his chin and their mouths met in a sweet, lingering kiss of the sort that seemed to stop time.

Harry moaned, deep in his throat. He loved Cedric's kisses, the sheer love and tenderness and sweetness of them. When Cedric kissed him, made love to him, Harry felt as thought he'd quite willingly give up everything, from his beloved broomstick to his very life, just so that Cedric would never, ever stop.

Cedric's strong arms wound around Harry's waist. Harry shuddered as Cedric's cool fingers run up and down Harry's back, tracing his spine and caressing each well-formed muscle. Truly and honestly, Cedric could reduce the hero of the wizarding world to a mushy puddle with his knowing, tender hands. Harry like to joke that Cedric, and Cedric alone, had the power to reduce him to harmless kitten. And he was not exaggerating – the things Cedric did with those nimble fingers...

They broke apart, and Harry slid off Cedric in one fluidic movement.

'Can I ask you something?' Harry looked up, biting lip.

'Sure,' Cedric leant against the bedstead, running a hand through his golden hair.

'Why didn't you take the Triwizard Cup?'

There. It was out. Harry had been meaning to ask this question ever since they got together after the Tournament. And yet something had stopped him from asking, something vague and inexplicable. Why had Cedric not taken he Cup with Harry? Why had he stepped back in the last moment, when Harry's fingers were already on the cool gold?

'You silly boy,' Cedric smiled a warm smile, 'How could I? When you deserved it so much more? When you were the real champion? When, By Merlin, when I loved you?'

'What?'

'You had no idea?'

'No. I – I thought you and Cho -'

'Cho? Oh, she was a real sweet girl. Nice and all, and I really did try to like her, but you were all that was on my mind. So I did not take it. I knew how hard you fought for that Cup, how much you needed to prove yourself to those who laughed at you. I didn't need it. God, I didn't really want it. And I guess I was hoping... Well, hoping that if I let you win the Tournament, you'll come to like me.'

Harry looked away, remembering the sharp sense of happiness he had felt when he held the Cup, the euphoria as he watched the crowd around him cheer and heard them chant his name again and again. He remembered Cedric standing by his side, and there was no regret or sadness about the Hufflepuff. Cedric had been happy, truly and honestly happy for Harry. How could Harry have been so blind? He should have guessed. And now, knowing why Cedric had not claimed a part of the that glory, he fell in love with him eve more – if that was even possible.

It was right before they got on the train to go back home when Cedric had approached him. He had called Harry's name and taken him aside.

'Harry, there's something I need to tell you,' Cedric's voice had been quiet.

'Go ahead.' Whatever Harry had been expecting, it was far from what Cedric was about to say –well, 'do' would be more precise...

'I – I – Oh, dammit...' Cedric had leant forward and kissed Harry. Harry could still remember the sharp shock he had felt. Which was closely followed by realization. He realized that he found Cedric attractive - and not just on an aesthetic level. He realized that he really did not mind Cedric kissing him. He realized he was not afraid of someone walking upon them right then. That was how it all started.

'Harry?' Cedric's gentle baritone brought Harry back to the present.

'Sorry, I was just -'

'- remembering when we first kissed?'

Harry grinned, nodding in he positive. They were so in love that one often could tell what the other was thinking. Sure, Hermione called in 'cute,' and Ron – 'sickly,' but Harry loved the almost telepathic connection he and Cedric shared. It had a very bonding effect.

'What are you thinking of now?' Cedric asked, bending to kiss Harry's neck.

'God... That I love it when you do that...' Harry exhaled; Cedric's feathery kisses felt positively divine.

'Any plans for today, then?' Cedric continued to explore Harry's neck, torturing the poor brunet with the heavenly sensations.

'Lots...' Harry managed, his eyes shutting as Cedric reached a particularly sensitive spot, 'all of them are set in this very bed...'

'How convenient,' Cedric grinned haughtily, yet his eyes were darkened with desire.

'It is...' Harry gathered Cedric in his arms.

The day was getting better and better...


End file.
